Amenaza Nocturna
by Lallen
Summary: Una Noche, Juri es atacada.


**¡Mi segundo fic de Vampire Knight, hecho por purísimo ocio!**

**(Y por que ya era necesario un fic JurixHaruka)**

**Disclaimmer: Vampire knight le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y no a mí. Y no estoy ganando dinero con éste fic.**

**La Amenaza**

**One-shot tierno de HarukaxJuri hecho con el puro afán de darle al lector eso: HarukaxJuri**

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba tenuemente en sus labios. Juri estaba feliz. No, no solo feliz, estaba MUY feliz. Recostada en un sofá, cubierta con una cálida bata, en silencio observaba por la ventana la nieve y el viento.

Afuera, el frio era intenso. Juri se preguntó a si misma si Haruka y Kaname estarían bien. "No debo preocuparme" se respondió mentalmente "El nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasara a mi niño". Volvió a sonreír.

Sus manos acariciaban delicadamente su redondeado vientre, anhelando poder tocar al pequeño ser ahí adentro. La vampira sintió un par de leves golpecitos provenientes del interior, que le calentaron el corazón.

-Si… ya sé, tu también los extrañas un poco, ¿no?-

Como respuesta, sintió otro movimiento cerca de sus dedos. Esa noche, parecía estar inquieto. "Bueno, o inquieta" se dijo a si misma. Eso no lo sabría hasta que naciera. Pero le gustaba pensar que sería niña.

Podrían haber pasado horas, y ella no se habría dado cuenta. Mientras pasaba el tiempo así, sintiendo la criaturita dando minúsculas patadas en su interior, no le importaba quedarse muchas horas inmóvil, tranquila.

Claro, era mucho mejor cuando Haruka estaba con ella. Cuando, luego de que Kaname se quedara dormido, pasaba largo rato con ella diciéndole cosas hermosas, disfrutando igual que ella el hecho de estar esperando otro hijo…

Suspiró al recordarlo. Ya estaban tardando mucho, y ella cada vez anhelaba mas que llegaran. Finalmente, se levantó, con dificultad, del sofá para ir hacia la cocina por un poco de leche.

-Espero que no tarden más… ya llevan mucho tiempo fuera.-

Otra patadita proveniente de su útero. Volvió a suspirar.

-Te ves preciosa.- Esa voz perturbó el ambiente con brusquedad.

-¿Q…- Juri no pudo completar la palabra. Alguien la abrazó por la espalda, y con una mano le tapaba la boca. Sintió miedo.

-Sorpresa, linda. ¿Quieres jugar un poco conmigo?- Reconoció casi de inmediato esa voz.

Comenzó a temblar, asustada, al sentir como Rido le lamía el cuello con avidez. Se alejó de él con brusquedad, apartándolo con las manos.

Rido sonrió con crueldad, y la observó con ojos sedientos.

Juri se recargó en la pared y lo miró desafiante, rezando en silencio porque Haruka y Kaname no tardaran en llegar. Rido la intimidaba, no podía hacerle frente.

-Vine a hacerte una pequeña visita… ojalá y no te moleste.-

-¿Cómo entraste?- exclamó Juri, nerviosa.

-Eso no importa.- Rido se acercó con otra sonrisa perversa en los labios. –Tengo sed. Pero no cualquier sed… sed de ti.-

Le puso una mano en el hombro y se inclinó hasta tener acceso a su cuello nuevamente.

-No…- rogó ella, tratando de alejarse, sin lograrlo debido a la fuerza con la que el vampiro comenzaba a sostenerla. – ¡No! ¡Suéltame!-pidió a gritos, mientras sentía con dolor los colmillos del vampiro perforando su piel.

Forcejeó con él, con toda la fuerza de la que se sentía capaz, sin lograr soltarse, y solo consiguiendo con ello provocar que Rido la apretara con más fuerza y lastimara con más intensidad. El blanco vestido de la vampira comenzaba a mancharse de sangre.

Exigía a gritos que la dejara ir, sin resultado.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. No, ella no quería eso. Ella no quería que Rido se creyera su dueño, ni que la lastimara, ni que… tenía que soltarla. ¿Dónde estaba Haruka? Debía llegar… ¡TENÍA QUE LLEGAR!

Y entonces, un milagro.

De pronto, Esos colmillos que la herían se alejaron de su cuello, y sólo escucho un grito y un golpe sordo en una pared.

Juri cayó al piso, asustada, para ver a su marido, defendiéndola de aquel vampiro vil. Sonrió aliviada, y trató de incorporarse.

-¡Mami!- gritó Kaname, corriendo para ayudarla. – ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, sí, mi amor, estoy bien.- respondió esta, tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras el niño no comprendía muy bien por qué lo hacía.

_(N/A: Tengo la teoría de que Kaname NO estaba tan traumado siendo niño)_

Mientras tanto, Rido y Haruka se enfrentaban.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Suertudo…- se burló Rido- Su sangre es mucho mas apetecible ahora que está embarazada. Que lindo.-

Haruka corrió para golpearlo, pero Rido lo esquivó.

Se miraron con tremendo odio. –Algún día, Haruka, algún día…-

-Aléjate de mi familia.-

-Está bien, está bien…- se encaminó a la puerta, sonriendo irónicamente –No molestaré mas… por hoy…- y se fue, dejando tras de sí una cierta atmósfera incomoda.

Haruka lo observó hasta que desapareció a la distancia.

El vampiro inmediatamente fue hacia su mujer y su hijo, y los abrazó.

-Juri, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí… eso creo.- asintió ella.

-¡Pa! ¡Mami no se siente bien!- exclamó Kaname, asustado.

Haruka lo miró con una sonrisa. –No te preocupes, Kaname, pequeño, solo necesita descansar un poquito. De cualquier forma, si comienza a sentirse mal, papá está aquí y se ocupará de ella, ¿sí?-

-Pero…-

-Tú debes dormir, es tarde.-

Kaname hizo un puchero. –Pero mami se siente mal…-

-Yo me ocupo.- aseguró el padre, con una sonrisa, antes de alzarlo en brazos. Pero antes de llevárselo, lo acercó a Juri para que esta le diera un beso en la frente.

-Yo lo duermo, tu ve a la cama.- le susurró.

Ella asintió y fue caminando a la habitación de ambos. En el pasillo la recorrió un escalofrío. La herida del cuello aun le dolía. Suspiró, ignoró las inquietantes sombras que la rodeaban y pasó sus dedos por su vientre. La tranquilizó un poco sentir esa minúscula patadita proveniente del interior.

-No volverá a pasar… no volverá a pasar.- murmuraba, mientras se cambiaba y entraba a la cama. Se hundió en las sabanas, y trató de conciliar un poco el sueño. La recorrió otro escalofrío.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, y por un instante creyó que era Rido.

Se estremeció. Pero pronto olvidó el miedo y preocupación, cuando unos brazos conocidos la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo.

El beso en la mejilla que recibió de parte de su marido la tranquilizó por completo. Suspiró aliviada.

-No creas lo que le dije a Kaname. No estás bien. Quiero que hablemos.-

Juri cerró los ojos, se volteó y se abandonó a sus brazos, buscando protección. –Sí… me duele un poco el cuello y…- suspiro tristemente –Tengo miedo.-

-No creo que exista alguien que no le tema a Rido.- la tranquilizó, volteándola de forma a estar sobre ella, para verla a los ojos.

Le dio un beso en el cuello, y como por milagro el dolor se fue.

Juri sonrió. Haruka le besó la frente, y le dijo, divertido. –Parece que Kanamne heredó lo de curar con un beso.-

-¿Ah si?-

-Sí. Parece estar muy orgulloso de poder hacerlo.- Recargó la cabeza en el vientre de Juri, mientras lo acariciaba con una mano. –Me pregunto si lo heredará también este pequeño.-

-Quiero que sea niña.- comentó Juri.

Haruka se rió por lo bajo. –Eso, O pequeña.-

**Fin Del One-shot**

**Hecho por puro ocio, en algún momento ocioso.**

**Pero bueno…**

**Atte: Lallen y su obsesión por las embarazadas. Chale conmigo XD**


End file.
